Como pistolas gemelas
by RocioCroft
Summary: Bien, espero lo disfruten(?) xD


**Bueno, esta es la primera historia que escribo ruego perdonen mi inexperiencia en este tipo de historias, estoy muy ocupada últimamente pero intentaré subir algo cuando pueda xD. Espero disfruten se aceptan todas las sugerencias con amor uwu, recién inicio en esto y si tiene buena acogida continuaré xD.**

 **Se que es muy poco, pero enseguida subiré la continuación.**

*Lunes, Mansión Croft 6:00 AM*

—Srta. Croft~.- Llamó a la puerta de su habitación la voz cansada de un anciano por tercera vez, la chica a la que servía era alguien a quien se debía respetar y con quien también se debía mantener cierta distancia

(Si es que no eres cuidadoso y te encanta hacer enfadar a las personas, ya que ni los dioses se salvan de la mujer de las pistolas gemelas). Decidido, y algo cansado de estar durante bastantes minutos en espera golpeó la puerta.

— Ya te he dicho miles de veces Winston que simplemente me digas Lara.- dijo la mujer cruzada de brazos y parada detrás del viejo al cual dio un susto ya que pensaba que la chica aún dormía, lo que normalmente la gente hace al acostarse tan tarde haciendo una actividad agotadora.

—Srta. Croft es más cómodo, de lo contrario sentiría una falta al respeto de mi parte.-.

—Si tú lo dices. –Interrumpió Lara-

—¿Qué hace despierta tan temprano? ¿Aun estudiando esa reliquia?

—No mi querido Winston, aún que no terminaré hasta que complete la historia no puedo continuar sin mi pieza faltante… Pero ahora se su ubicación –suspiró como librándose de una terrible carga-… Este podría ser uno de mis grandes logros Winston, uno propio, luego seguiré con las misiones y los de papá.

— ¿Dónde irá esta vez?

— Roma, una vez más. –Dijo en un tono que podría haber sonado muy arrogante para quién no está familiarizado con ella o con mencionada ciudad-

—Creí que ya no faltaba nada más por conocer en aquellas tierras.- pareció extrañado, ya que por la cantidad de turistas y arqueólogos que por allí frecuentaban-.

—No sobre ella, o al menos no para humanos comunes.- sonrió orgullosa por lo que iba a lograr y a su mente acudieron numerosos relatos de guerreros y gladiadores, pero por sobre todo escritores, aquellos que se atrevían a escribir como era el infierno-. Ah, Winston, no te preocupes más que por mantener la mansión libre de intrusos, tengo todo preparado con los chicos, me voy en un par de horas-.

*Dos días antes, Local Devil May Cry*

—Te juro que cada vez que te veo en esa posición tengo una sensación de haber retrocedido años o meses y pierdo la noción del tiempo.- comentó el hombre que lo contemplaba desde la puerta a través de la cual se había abierto paso hace unos segundos-

— ¿Qué puedo decir Morrison? Es muy cómodo. –Respondió el albino que estaba recostado en la silla con los brazos tras la nuca y las piernas cruzadas sobre el escritorio, que no se molestó en despegar un ojo- ¿Me traes una pizza o helado?

—Trabajo Dante, trabajo.

— ¿Eso lleva queso no?

— Muy gracioso, me alegro que esté de buen humor, tengo un trabajo que te distanciará un tanto de tu cómoda silla.- dijo adentrándose en la estancia y sentándose en el sofá-

—…

— Y hay una chica.

— Con las que se llevan todo el dinero que gano me basta. –frunció levemente el ceño al hacer esta referencia a Lady, Trish y a Patty, a pesar de que les tenía cierto cariño también abusaban-

—Jaja… no tendrás problemas con ella – dijo divertido Morrison por el comentario- Es millonaria…

—Continúa… -abrió un poco el ojo izquierdo para observar a el hombre que le narraba-

—Pero no es para ella para la que tienes que trabajar, más bien tienes que robarle.

— ¿Eh? ¿Estás de broma cierto? –volvió a fruncir el entrecejo-

—Ojalá, esta chica no es cualquiera, seguro has escuchado el nombre de Lara Croft.- En mi vida.- interrumpió Dante con un tono de desdén-.

—Bueno –continuó Morrison -. Es una Arqueóloga, Millonaria, filántropa, Cazadora de Recompensas, Asaltante de tumbas y una mujer de armas tomar, se dice que ha derrotado dioses.

—… Interesante y lo que tengo que robarle es…

— Una reliquia… -. Completó Morrison-.

*Martes, Roma 1:00 AM*

La experta cazadora de tesoros caminaba mirando constantemente a sus espaldas a pesar de la hora, se sentía más cómoda al luchar con cosas "de este mundo" a con demonios, aunque tampoco era nada nuevo, ya había enfrentado bastante en aventuras pasadas, aunque recordaba a aquél demonio que casi le cuesta la vida en Arabia y sentía escalofríos.

—Es una pena que a la vista de todos nadie lo note, la gente suele pasar por alto detalles tan importantes… - Había visto bastante gente abrigada en la tarde, sin embargo en ningún momento sintió frio, la adrenalina lo impedía, menos podría sentirlo hace unos minutos cuando sorteó la seguridad del gran monumento, El gran y tan nombrado coliseo romano.- Zip, una mano?- Un pequeño aparato en la oreja de Lara emitió un suave sonido y la voz de un hombre le contestó.

—Te la has pasado tan callada, que empezaba a preguntarme en que estabas pensando todo este tiempo.

—Bueno, pienso en que sería de gran ayuda que enviaras una imagen de mi exacta ubicación –. Me temo que es imposible.- Interrumpió Zip.- En ese exacto punto no puedo localizarte.-

—Perfecto ó la arqueóloga arrodillándose y removiendo un poco la tierra con su mano apartó la tierra de lo que parecían ser los cimientos de una columna, una interpretación adecuada, para todo aquel que no haya experimentado ni sepa lo que ella- Donde lo puse… -recordó, lo había colocado en su cuello como una joya cualquiera, se quitó el collar del emperador Nerón y lo colocó en una hendidura que apenas se habría notado con la tierra, al instante un pequeño temblor produjo que la plataforma bajo sus pies descendiera lentamente en un movimiento rotatorio hacia unas catacumbas hasta ahora inexploradas y a bastante … ¿es agua? –Un rumor como el de un pequeño arrollo hacía una armonía perfecta con la oscuridad del lugar y el olor a piedra y tierra húmeda, con un toque de…- ¿Azufre?... ¿Zip aún hay señal?

—No muy buena Lara y tal vez no por mucho tiempo, creo que solo podré oírte a momento si tenemos suerte.

—Es extraño que aún incluso luego de tanto no haya topado con las trampas.

— Esto no es como las tumbas en Egipto Srta. Buscapeligros.

—Tienes razón, esto es mejor, es una puerta más de unas cuantas antes de llegar al infierno…-sonrió al momento que la plataforma se detuvo -.

*Viernes, Mansión Croft 2:00 AM*

—Joder Lara deberías dormir un poco. –comentó Zip al ver a Lara en el sofá con la laptop sobre sus piernas y con la quinta taza de café a su lado-

— Tú ocúpate de investigar, busca todo lo relacionado con albinos, hombres de gabardina roja, espadones, otros cazadores de tesoros… Juro que es primera vez que lo veo… ¿Cómo pudo pasar? ¡¿Por qué justo cuando yo llegué?!


End file.
